The Strong Do Not Always Survive
by JazzJumper
Summary: Captured and being hunted by the Decepticons, Brawn must rely on more than his strength to survive.


In Decepticon HQ, Megatron and Starscream are watching a human news program to find a new source of energy, when the sports segment came up, and on the broadcast there was a hunter.

"Just change it, Megatron!" Starscream said, "This has no use to us!"

"Wait a second, Starscream!" Megatron retorted, "Let's listen in on what this human has to say, he might give us a strategy on how to defeat the Autobots for good!"

"It's quite easy to bag the big ones," the hunter said, "You see, the stronger they are, the dumber they are."

Megatron cracked an evil smile. "That gives me a glorious idea, Starscream," Megatron said evilly, "We will take one of the strongest Autobots, and trap them in a forest, and hunt them down!"

"That seems like a brilliant plan, almighty Megatron," Starscream said sarcastically, "But which of the Autobots will you plan to use? Optimus Prime, while strong, is smarter than all of us. Grimlock would be at home in the wilderness. Which of the stronger Autobots would you plan on using?"

"The answer is quite simple, Starscream." Megatron said.

"Then who are you planning on using, leader?" Starscream asked.

"BRAWN." Megatron replied.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: A road near the forest. Brawn is running an observation mission for Optimus Prime.

"This is Brawn calling Autobot HQ," Brawn said, "Do you copy?"

"This is Optimus Prime, Brawn," Optimus began, "How's it going."

"Boring!" Brawn shouted, "I've been out here for hours, and not one sign of Decepticons!"

"Then this should perk you right up, Brawn," Optimus said, "We've discovered Decepticon energy near your location. If you'd wait, some of the others and I will meet you there and we'll roll out."

"No time for that, Prime," Brawn said, "I'll go ahead and observe, then call you and then we can kick some tail!"

"If you say so, Brawn," Optimus said, "We'll wait for your report, but if I think there's trouble, I'm coming immediately."

"Understood, Prime." Brawn responded.

"Good, Prime out." Optimus said.

"Finally!" Brawn thought to himself as he sped down the road, "Its about time I got some action! I'm ready to bash some Decepticon tail!"

Unbeknownst to Brawn, though, not far away, Soundwave had intercepted his transmission, and the Decepticons had heard everything that was said.

"This is to good to be true!" Megatron said, "He's coming strait to us, and he has no clue what we're planning!"

"But Optimus Prime said he would come if he senses trouble!" Starscream said, "When he doesn't hear from Brawn, he and the other Autobots will come and try to find him! Why don't we just blow him away while we have the chance!"

"Your ridiculous opinion has been noted, Starscream," Megatron began, "And ignored! Blitzwing! You take Thundercracker and Ramjet and bring Brawn here! The hunt will begin soon enough."

"Yes, Megatron!" Blitzwing replied, "Decepticons! Take off!" Thundercracker and Ramjet followed Blitzwing as they flew towards Brawn.

"Is that wise Megatron?" Starscream asked, "Only sending those three to take on one of the most powerful of all the Autobots?"

"I didn't get as far as I did by making mistakes, Starscream!" Megatron answered, "I know those three might not succeed, so that is why I am sending you as well! Stay hidden, and if those three should fall, strike before he knows what hits him!"

"If you say so, Megatron." Starscream said as he took off.

Meanwhile, Brawn is driving down the road, and spots Blitzwing, Thundercracker and Ramjet flying towards him.

"Here we go!" Brawn shouted as he transformed, "C'mon boys! Let's see what you got!"

"With pleasure, Autobot!" Blitzwing said, "Decepticons! Attack!"

Thundercracker lands right next to Brawn, but before he could do anything, Brawn grabs him and flings him toward Ramjet, who he collides with, and the both of them land hard and are out of the fight. Blitzwing lands and transforms into tank mode.

"This is the end of the road for you, Autobot!" Blitzwing said as he fired at Brawn, who avoided the blast.

"My turn!" Brawn shouted as he grabbed Blitzwing's tank barrel and throws him into a tree, and he is taken out of the fight as well. "That's it? I was hoping there'd be more!" Just as Brawn finished, however, Starscream landed behind him and blasted him in the back. Brawn fell over, and Starscream just stood there.

"Oh, there is more, Brawn." Starscream said, "I just don't think it's anything you would've had in mind. Get up, everyone! We must take this Autobot fool to Megatron!" The other Decepticons came to, grabbed Brawn, and took off, while Starscream just stood there.

"This is such an idiotic idea!" Starscream thought to himself, "Maybe this will be my chance to expose just how inferior Megatron's leadership skills really are!" he cracked an evil smile and took off.


End file.
